bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Brave Frontier Wiki:Chat/Logs/3 August 2016
02:18 Yes of course Zestna 02:19 * Lagpaswalo suddenly appears 02:19 and then there's Underworld Gem 02:19 the 4 fallen gods will become the 4 risen gods once they get their omni's 02:19 Underworld Gem is best with a stat boost sphere 02:19 screw higher colo rewards 02:19 on zel 02:19 Hello Lag 02:20 hello almight 02:20 sigh another 9k Colo Points until i get Power Armor 02:22 wot? 02:22 Power Armor 02:23 New fodder units spotted: Use these 5 unique goblins to change the type of your fighters permanently to Anima, Oracle, Breaker, Guardian, or Lord 02:23 Ideas. 02:23 EU already has that Mystery Frog 02:23 well then 02:25 * Yapboonyew jumps towards Lin 02:26 the first 3 summons is 3 gems, then the rest is 5? 02:26 gg's to gimu. 02:26 yes 02:26 GDI GIMU STOP CE'ING ME 02:26 or gimu could make a summon gate that goes up by one gem for every summon until it's finished 02:27 EU has done that as well.... 02:27 Seriously? 02:27 "well then" 02:27 meanwhile still grinding levels in JP 02:28 yup it's called Step-up summons 02:29 Welp. 02:29 rates up for 5 units, gate starts from 1 gems, then 2, 3, 4, 5 with it giving you a certain unit after doing a certain amount of summons 02:30 I see... 02:31 last Step-up was for the Dream Team units which was rates up for Krantz, Cornelius, Herald of Yggdrasil, Cancer of Sacrifice, and Gun Angel Plumatachi 02:32 5 summons gave you anima 7* Krantz, 10 gave Anima 7* Cornelius, and 15 gave Anima Cancer of Sacrifice 02:33 aint that a whole new level of gem eating 02:33 Definitely. 02:34 in total i did about 25 summons.... 02:34 and i didn't hate myself 02:34 http://bravefrontiereurope.wikia.com/wiki/Gun_Angel_Plumatachi http://bravefrontiereurope.wikia.com/wiki/Abyssal_Admiral_Cornelius http://bravefrontiereurope.wikia.com/wiki/Herald_of_Yggdrasil http://bravefrontiereurope.wikia.com/wiki/Cancer_of_Sacrifice 02:35 Random question. Would you rather lose all your items (Spheres, gems, materials, Zel, Karma, etc.) or lose all your units? 02:37 cancer of sacrifice looks like michele 02:37 that's because it is Michele 02:38 ow 02:38 oh yeah, as said in her lore 02:39 3 to 4 months ago iirc big event happened in EU, had 13 units released along with a 7* evolution, basically it was with Zodiac's 02:39 how tough is this mana shield? from herald of yggdrasil 02:39 it can withstand some big hits 02:40 like tridon shield? 02:40 yes 02:40 ow 02:40 except this can take some Nukes from bosses 02:41 stronger than tridon eh 02:41 Those... animations 02:42 yeah....not the best.... 02:42 Well then 02:43 Yeah, noticed that right away. Awkward animation 02:43 Hello Mich 02:43 herald of yggdrasil looks like a girl 02:43 but why is it genderless? 02:44 it's literally like Lilith... 02:44 like Valkyrie Archangel Griel 02:44 angels and gods are classed as Genderless 02:44 even if they have bewbs and such 02:45 hmm, is that so 02:45 indeed 02:45 yeah, it could just be for distraction to the gendered units 02:45 well the two female fallen gods are gendered 02:46 true 02:46 fallen gods are exempt 02:46 Creator Maxwell Zevalhua the Supreme 02:46 since they matter stroy wise 02:46 story* 02:46 even tho in story they're referred as males 02:47 a bit confusive 02:47 The disciples should get OE's too... or at least further evolutions 02:47 At this rate, once the fallen gods are Omni's, they wouldn't have any need for their disciples. 02:48 with all that possible power 02:48 iirc in a Nico livestream they did say the certain units are getting Omni's and they mentioned Feeva and Kira in the list... 02:49 Feeva with an Omni sounds a little... concerning. She's a great spark blanket as it is 02:49 probably Feeva 02:49 s batchmate 02:49 i got five stars in beiorg raid and i got nothing but scraps and such 02:50 literally Sin of Rebellion is the only sphere that hasn't been used with an Omni release 02:50 hey lag 02:50 I got Beiorg's bulb within my first 3 fights 02:50 hello serra 02:50 then the second on the 4th 02:51 i defeated kalon finally 02:51 well then 02:51 too bad i hate farming Azure Sphere's 02:51 CONGRATS 02:51 but now im in right and resolve 02:52 arc dies vs the 6 heroes and the game crashes 02:52 can you give a little bit of your luck all might? 02:52 hahaha 02:52 that moment when a novels cliff is to stronk 02:52 fight them again 02:52 ibe been trying 02:52 kalon doesnt seem hard? 02:52 yoh creation 02:52 yoh 02:52 Sure, have some 02:52 kek all it takes is Raid Drop rates up, a Fortune Coffer, and your Guild members leeching your raid 02:53 and a few Zelnites 02:53 * Lagpaswalo took a bit of luck from all might 02:53 why Zelnite? 02:53 * Lagpaswalo got no orbs left 02:53 because he's a thief god 02:53 say 02:53 how hard is kalons ex dungeon? 02:53 looks pretty ez 02:53 which one... 02:54 have you done it creation? 02:54 no 02:54 not yet 02:54 Fal nerga or Menon? 02:54 the menon EX 02:54 menon 02:54 Menon requires dead units before pushing 50% 02:54 its a bit hard, cause of death life conversion and the attack from 0% hp 02:54 Fal nerga one is hard 02:54 Menon one is easy 02:54 Well, time to raise Rengaku 02:54 huh 02:54 meh 02:54 Siriusly 02:54 hmm 02:54 i want felice 02:54 to replace zero 02:55 and 02:55 probably replace vargas 02:55 it passed the bug 02:55 with zero? 02:55 meh 02:55 not sure 02:55 what to do :-; 02:56 i love my new squad i made... 02:56 you could replace Zero with One, and be number One 02:56 kappa 02:56 perfect for OTKing most content 02:56 What would that squad be? 02:56 hahaha 02:57 Avant lead Eze Ark Gazia Mifune with Felice Friend 02:57 well its time for karna masta 02:57 That's pretty painful 02:57 goodluck serra 02:57 KM is hell 02:57 ty 02:58 the one thing the squad misses is Element buff which i do not want to raise my Ark for 02:58 re-raise* 02:59 keep mifune for as a nuke unit? 02:59 Hmm 02:59 or replace him? 03:00 he used a aoe attack that wiped my squad out 03:00 he's squishy 03:00 in his first form 03:00 :/ 03:00 okay, i know what attack is that 03:00 the one that before that massive atk, he will idle right? 03:01 that and that and that and that 03:01 dindt notice 03:01 serra 03:01 whats your team? 03:01 there was 1 turn he only received 1 dmg 03:01 once he became idle, guard your team 03:01 Brb 03:01 sirius LS, silas, vern, lara, terry 03:02 why even terry? 03:02 why even 03:02 2 turn mitigation 03:02 do you have allanon? 03:02 nah 03:02 grahdens? probably yes 03:02 but have you raise him? 03:02 why not krantz? 03:02 i have 4 krantz .3. 03:03 creation 03:03 ? 03:03 krantz is your only miti right? 03:03 or there are other? 03:03 yea 03:03 XD 03:03 krantz= only miti 03:03 its that sad 03:03 i dont have my grahdens raised 03:03 lololol 03:03 you'be been blessed with krantz 03:03 my grahdens is only 5* 03:03 lol im becoming verse 03:03 but krantz 03:03 dindt even do the grand quest to his 6* material 03:03 and krantz only as my mitigator 03:03 well, grah is useful in KM 03:04 i had him at lvl 127 through summer crystals 03:04 but i didnt wanna wait 03:04 and i had alot of merit 03:04 so i just merited the points XD 03:04 and sphere frogged and burst frogged him all the way to 100 SP 03:04 10/10 03:04 immedaitly beated six pillars and ark GGC 6 gems worth 03:04 i was so close to beating avant GGC to :_; 03:05 serra, if you don't have grahdens, you'll get a hard time beating 03:05 its not impossible but really hard 03:05 why would you need grahdens to beat kalon? 03:05 he's in KM actually 03:05 grahdens would be useful if he was 7* stars 03:06 i need to beat trial the breaking barriers for that 03:06 and trial 8 before that 03:06 okay 03:06 fight him again 03:06 same team 03:07 Well, Dark Ark is probably gonna give a harder time than KM 03:08 well, i don't know 03:08 since you can have a better friend lead than dArk as friend lead instead 03:08 True. 03:08 so KM, in my own opinion, is the harder 03:09 serra, when he became idle(first form) guard all your units 03:09 lol 03:09 i am 03:09 regions away from 03:10 Not here ... 03:10 KM 03:10 im only at virksha :3 03:10 yeah, you're too far 03:10 but since 2x exp quest is here, probably you can get there in lest than a week 03:10 but whats good is 03:10 2xp :3 03:10 and 03:10 gems 03:10 ok 03:10 less* 03:10 i can probably get like 03:10 20+ gems total 03:11 ill watch out for angel idle buff 03:11 was to lazy to do grand quest since 03:11 the speed was so slow 03:11 You can probably get like 80 gems 03:11 but speed up is here .3. 03:11 If you clean out most of the quests 03:11 yus gems:D 03:12 what angel idol buff? 03:13 dindt you say to be careful when he idle? 03:13 always wondered 03:13 how did people who finish 03:13 all the quests 03:13 get gems? O_O 03:13 yes serra 03:13 guard all your units when he idle 03:13 hm 03:13 so KM is the final for 2nd arc? 03:13 how do i see when he idle he soo big 03:14 so is KM the final of the 2nd arc? 03:14 Yea 03:14 when he didn't attack at all at that turn 03:14 oh ok 03:15 he dindt attack only drained BB gauge 03:15 is it now? 03:15 yup 03:15 did he bb drain twice? 03:15 k ty i survived 03:15 good 03:16 another note 03:16 hmm 03:16 so after KM 03:16 is the summoner arc 03:16 below 20% there is a turn that you need to guard all your units with full hp 03:16 he became idle before that massive aoe atk 03:16 yes creation 03:17 mildran's ex dungeon is dArk 03:17 meh 03:18 serra, be careful also when KM reach below 50% because there will be a single target atk that even miti isn't enough 03:19 it doesn't remove buffs but it can kill your unit(s) 2016 08 03